


Refreshment Break

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Pretzels, Semi-Public Sex, softsmutsunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: A story in which Greg is oblivious, hungry, and left wanting and Mycroft is exasperated, incredulous and a tease.





	Refreshment Break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #softsmutsunday on Tumblr where I am @lilynevin.

Refreshment Break

Greg was sitting outside on their back patio, relaxing on the chaise lounge Mycroft bought him for his birthday. It was a beautiful spring day, warm enough that he was comfortable in shorts and a tshirt. Mycroft was inside on a conference call. It was almost lunchtime and Greg was getting hungry. He hoped Mycroft wouldn't be much longer. He still had a few pretzels left from his mid-morning snack and was about to finish them off when Mycroft came outside.

"There you are! Sorry the call took so long. Bloody fools have to have everything spelled out for them." Mycroft sat on the sliver of space next to Greg's legs on the chaise, setting his hand on Greg's well muscled thigh. "You're not getting burned, are you?" he asked.

"Nope. I put some sunscreen on when I came out", Greg said, pointing to the bottle on the small table next to the chaise. 

Looking down at his husband's very visible attributes Mycroft remarked, "Where did you get those shorts, they look a little tight?"

"Honestly, I think I grabbed a pair of yours by mistake. They are a little snug 'n are giving me a wedgie." Greg went to pull at his shorts and wiggled a little, trying to dislodge them from his ass crack. 

Mycroft stilled Greg's hands and offered, "Here, let me." He grasped each side of the shorts and began to pull them down Greg's legs. Greg shimmied a little to aid Mycroft in getting them off. 

Lifting an eyebrow at his husband as more skin was revealed Mycroft remarked, "You're not wearing any pants."

"Hmm, I can't get anything past you, can I love?" 

Smiling, Mycroft leaned in for a kiss while moving his hands under the hem of Greg's shirt. Pulling the shirt over Greg's head, Mycroft flung it out of the way to join the shorts on the ground.

"Glad we put up that privacy fence, eh love? Wouldn't want to give the neighbors a show now, would we? Although Mrs. Crossman stopped speaking to me and giving me fresh baked bread after it was installed."

"Gregory", huffed Mycroft while placing light kisses down Greg's torso, "I think she was upset the fence subverted her voyeuristic tendencies."

"Really?" asked Greg, looking puzzled. "You think?"

Mycroft shook his head while rolling his eyes and went back to the task at hand. His husband was totally oblivious to the effect he had on women. 

As Mycroft began lavishing attention on Greg's prick, he heard a crunching sound, and felt things dropping on the top of his head. He cracked open an eye to see Greg munching on a handful of pretzels. Little bits of pretzel, and pieces of salt, were rolling down Greg's chest and stomach, settling between their bodies. 

"Gregory!", said an exasperated Mycroft. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Um, having a snack? " Looking at Mycroft sheepishly, he went on, "I'm hungry. It's past lunch time. And you don't really need me for this bit, do you?" said Greg, as he waved a hand, indicating toward his nether regions. 

Mycroft shook his head, resting his forehead on Greg's stomach. Then he began to laugh. And continued laughing until he cried, rolling off Greg onto the brick pavers of the patio.

Catching his breath he said, "Gregory. You never cease to amaze me." Getting up and offering his hand, Mycroft pulled Greg up off the chaise and began to lead him inside. 

"What about my blow job? " asked Greg in a petulant voice.

"Lunch first. And if you eat all your vegetables, you can have a blow job for desert. Come along now. "


End file.
